Never Again
by ssserpensssotia
Summary: Yes, I'm Hermione. And I know nothing. Post-war,AU.


I was working on a new chapter for Colors of Life when this idea just popped into my mind. I couldn't do anything to get rid of it, so I had to write it down.

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- everything belongs to JKR.

Warning- violence, sex, death.

**Never again.**

I always thought that that there was life after death. A new adventure, as the wise Headmaster of mine used to say. I am tired of mine. I just want peace.

---

Strong, merciless arms are caressing my body. I can feel how his fingers are playing with my nipples; I can feel his hot tongue drawing complicated lines on my neck and shoulders. After ten years I know the routine by heart. It is always the same: I do whatever my Master tells me to do, whether I like it or not.

I call him Master or Lord not because I want to. I don't. I just don't have any other option. I am a puppet in his hands, a puppet with no soul, thoughts or memories.

Do I love him? I don't know. Can you love the Devil? Maybe you can if you still have a heart and a soul.

Sometimes when my Master is pleased with me, I am allowed to wander outside. The castle we live in is huge; I believe it was called Hogwarts before. Yes, that's what my Master tells me sometimes when he's in a good mood. He tells me a lot of thing; things I never want to hear, things I don't remember.

Today my Master said I could go to the city center. I really don't know what for because what can you see there? Destroyed buildings, crying dirty beggars in the corners of the streets, arrogant wealthy people walking around looking like they own the place- there is no need to leave the castle to see that. It would be enough to look around from the Astronomy tower. The destruction is everywhere.

The Dark reign has begun ten years ago. That's all I know. I don't remember how or why, I don't remember what kind of life was before that. I know nothing.

Sometimes, in my dreams, I see them: a young boy with bright emerald eyes and a kind smile on his face; a funny young man with flaming red hair and smiling blue eyes. I see a family of redheads waving at me alongside with an old man with white beard and twinkling blue eyes.

I don't know who they are. And I don't want to ask my Master as well.

My memory is a funny thing- I remember only what my Master wants me to remember.

So today I am allowed to wander in the city. Two men who are following me tell me that the city is called London when I ask them. Oh, yes. London.

I ask why there aren't so many people on the streets. Oh, dead? Who are muggles?

Muggles are filth. That I remember. Also I know that there are almost none left in this world. Why?

I am about to receive an answer from- was his name Rodolphus?- when someone calls me.

"Hermione!"

Yes, yes. I am Hermione. That's what my Master calls me sometimes.

I look at the person calling me. I think I may have seen her before- blond hair, blue eyes.

When I think about it, I may recall that her name is Luna. Yes, Luna.

When I say it out loud, the girl smiles at me and I can see her rotten broken teeth. Why does she look so old and ugly?

Luna wants to say something but she's interrupted by a green light coming from Rodolphus' wand. Oh, I know that green light. I have seen it many times before.

When my Master is angry with me, or when my dreams become too real, he points his white wand at me and I see this light. Hm, what does it do?

Luna is quiet and I see her laying on the dirty ground. Funny. Why don't I do that when my Master hits me with that spell?

"Time to go back, Hermione. The Dark Lord is waiting," I hear Rodolphus say.

In the next second I am standing near the main entrance to the castle.

---

I see a figure moving towards us from the castle. My Master. His long dark cloak and his glowing red eyes make him look like the devil himself. Maybe he is one?

Rodolphus and the other man are already standing on their knees. Everybody does that when my Master is around. I am always told that I am not supposed to stand on my knees, but that I'm supposed to crawl to my Master. I know that.

My hands and my cloth are dirty from all the crawling on the filthy ground, but I don't care. I do what I must.

A black shining shoe hits me straight in the face and I can feel blood flowing into my mouth. I don't care.

"You weren't fast enough, puppet". His voice is always so cold and emotionless, even when he's intimate with me.

I am not supposed to say anything.

A few minutes go by with only freezing wind dancing in my long bushy hair and a slithering sound coming towards us. I know that sound. And I know that snake as well. It's my Master's pet, the one I am to take care of- Nagini.

A strong hand pulls me up and I stand before my Lord. He's looking at me with disgust and anger. He's often very angry with me, I don't know why. I don't care either.

"Leave". A commanding voice orders the two men that have been my company to the city center.

My Master touches me and we apparate.

---

I am thrown into the chamber that is my Master's. I think I could say that it's mine as well, but slaves own nothing. That's what my Lord tells me.

Nagini looks fat. Has she eaten something big?

"She ate a muggle," my Master says. I even don't have to talk because my Master is always inside my mind. He owns it, he says.

Now I don't have to feed Nagini for at least a week, which actually pleases me. I don't like her. She's very spoiled and her fangs are very sharp. I know that because sometimes Nagini bites me.

My Master likes it a lot when the snake joins us in bed. I don't. But who cares what I want?

Yes, no one. My Master tells me that all the time. No one cares for me, no one loves, and no one wants me. The only person that I have is him. He says that he's my God. Is he? I don't know and I don't care.

"Go wash yourself, puppet. You're disgusting". He snaps at me.

I obediently move to the bathroom as I am told to. I like taking baths in the huge swimming pool.

I can hear my Master moving in the chamber; I can hear him talking to Nagini. I can't talk to her, not that I want to.

I think I have stayed in the bathtub for too long because my Master comes in and pulls me from the water. The floor is wet and cold and I don't like laying on it. My Master grabs me by my wet hair and drags me into the living room. I am naked and I am cold. Nothing new here though- I am always naked around my Master.

I can see and feel that today for some reason my Lord is extremely angry with me. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

I guess not, but you never know. Maybe I am breathing the wrong way?

"What are you staring at me?" His voice is cold even when he's screaming at me. He doesn't scream at his followers, only at me. I guess I'm special.

He hits me. I guess I did do something wrong. I am truly sorry if I did. I mean, I don't want him to take away my only happiness.

I guess I can call it happiness when on some occasions my Master talks to me. He tells me different stories and reads me some books. Sometimes even I read books to him. I love those moments.

Yesterday my Lord allowed me to read "The Magical History" to him. The book talked about the Dark Wizards and Witches and their victory over the Light side.

Today, however, I guess there will be no reading.

"Undress me," my Master orders me.

I know he likes to watch me standing on my knees, undressing him. He has a beautiful body; he is a handsome man after all.

After I am done with the undressing, I am supposed to do what I was born for. That's what my Master tells me when I suck his cock. I do it all the time, but still it's too big for me.

After some time, I am told to turn around. I do what I must.

I am a virgin. Did you know that? It seems kind of strange to me, after all my Lord has been intimate with me for ten years, every single day.

My Master says he like to rip apart the last surviving member of the Light side over and over again.

The pain is unbelievable when my Lord slams into my tight passage. I am not aroused; I am not supposed to be until my Master's orders. It hurts when he's riding me with all his strength. I don't care though.

After long hours, I am thrown onto the floor- naked, bleeding and calm. I'm always calm.

"I hate you, Granger. You are like a plague, like a sickness I cannot overcome". My Lord is very angry. But why?

"You know what?" he asks. He screams at me to stop staring at him before he continues.

"I think I'm tired of you" he snaps.

Oh, no! That means no more reading. What will I do when he's not around? I have no one. That thing I know for sure.

"Do you know who I am?" My Master hisses at me. Of course I do. What I am, stupid?

I guess he read that thought because he hits me again. What did I do wrong now?

"I am Lord Voldemort. I am the one that killed your precious friends, your family. I am the one that killed you!" he hisses. Huh? My family, friends? Who are they? But I'm not dead!

"What? No emotions? I suppose I need to fix that, my little obsession," my Master says that while pointing his wand at me. The green light? No, it's a sliver light.

---

The second the light hits me I know everything. I remember.

Wave after wave my memories come back. I remember that green eyed boy from my dream-Harry. I remember Ron, Ginny, and Professor Dumbledore. I know Luna now; my family and my past. And then I remember how they all died, killed either by Death Eaters, or by Voldemort himself.

Voldemort.

I look at the monster standing near the window, smirking at me.

"Feel better now, Hermione darling?" lazily drawls the bastard that killed everyone I used to love or know; the same bastard that took over the whole world, destroying muggle population everywhere.

"It's so nice to see that pretty eyes of yours looking at me with such hatred. It's so refreshing". He's actually laughing. God, how I hate him.

And then I remember one more thing. He killed me as well. But how is that possible?

"You see, sweetheart, I got tired of all your fighting. I wanted you, I got you".

How? The last thing I remember is the green light. He did kill me.

Then I remember one book that he read to me.

Necromancy.

I see some weird runes on my wrists. He has marked me, marked me with eternity.

Voldemort doesn't let me die. I see my reflection in the mirror on the ceiling- I am still 17 years old; the age when Voldemort first killed me.

"You will never, you hear me, never see those idiots again. You will remain by my side forever, Hermione. Forever". His voice is cold like ice and arrogant beyond belief.

I cannot kill him. I know that. I tried many times before, but he is truly immortal now. There is only one way to escape him.

I look at the window and I see freedom there.

Voldemort is actually laughing while he steps aside, allowing me to do what I decided to.

There is no need to think it over; I just want to see my family and friends again. I want peace.

---

The glass shatters when I jump from the window. The weather outside is dreadful, but what do you want if Dementors have free reign with Voldemort controlling the world.

I feel like a bird, free and careless; I can already see smiling faces of people I love. They are welcoming me.

The world goes black when I fall onto the ground. I'm finally dead.

---

The darkness disappears and I see all those I love calling me. I walk towards them, finally free and happy.

There are only a couple of meters left until I can touch my friends when a strong hand grabs me from behind.

"Going somewhere?" a mocking voice asks indulgently.

Voldemort.

I try to break free, but his hold on me is too strong. I see the faces of my family disappear. I am being brought back.

---

---

The thunder is so loud that I wake up. Strong hands are holding me tight when I try to get up.

"Sleep, Hermione," a cold voice orders me.

Yes, I'm Hermione.

And I know nothing.

---

A/N eeee...any thoughts?


End file.
